16 May 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-05-16 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *A single of the Cleveland Crochet track later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *A session from the "redicovered" US rockabilly singer Buddy Knox, recorded during a visit to the UK. Knox's career had revived thanks to the rock'n'roll revival at the end of the 1960s. Sessions *Soft Machine #4 First Broadcast. Recorded 1970-05-04. **Available on BBC Radio 1967 – 1971 (Hux) *Buddy Knox & Bad River #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1970-05-11. **’Muddy Water’ not played. ** No known commercial release. *Duster Bennett #4 Repeat. First broadcast 24 January 1970. Recorded 1969-12-09. **’I Was Fooled’ not played. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *MC5: The American Ruse (LP – Back In The USA) Atlantic 2400 016 *Jimi Hendrix: Power To Love (LP – Band Of Gypsys) Track Super 2406 002 *Buddy Knox & Bad River: Party Doll (session) *Fotheringay: The Pond And The Stream (LP – Fotheringay) Island ILPS 9125 *Duster Bennett: I Choose To Sing The Blues (session) *Fleetwood Mac: The Green Manalishi (With The Two Prong Crown) (single) Reprise RS 27007 *Pink Floyd: Crumbling Land (LP – Zabriskie Point OST) MGM 2315 002 *Ginger Baker's Air Force: Da Da Man (2xLP – Ginger Baker's Air Force) Polydor 2662 001 *Medicine Head: The Next Time The Sun Comes Around (LP – New Bottles, Old Medicine) Dandelion 63757 *Soft Machine Slightly All The Time / Out Bloody Rageous / Eamonn Andrews (session) *Buddy Knox & Bad River: Hula Love (session) *John’s Children: Come And Play With Me In The Garden (single) Track 604 005 *Duster Bennett: Hill Street Rag (session) *Cleveland Crochet: Sugar Bee (single) Goldband G-1106 (US release) May be from 1970 various artists compilation From The Bayou - Authentic Cajun Music Of Louisiana Liberty LBL83321 *Elton John: No Shoe Strings On Louise (LP – Elton John) DJM DJLPS 2/4 0406 *Wild Man Fischer: Sarrano (Sorrento?) Beach’ (2xLP – An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Buddy Knox & Bad River: Somebody Touched Me (session) *Can: Father Cannot Yell (LP – Monster Movie) United Artists UAS 29094 *'unknown': Life Is What You Make It (LP - ) *Duster Bennett: I Worship The Ground You Walk On (session) *Jeff Simmons Appian Way (LP – Lucille Has Messed Up My Mind) Straight STS 1057 *Buddy Knox & Bad River: Rock Your Little Buddy To Sleep (session) *Fairport Convention: Poor Will And The Jolly Hangman (LP – Full House?) Island?There is no track by this title on 'Full House', although Wikipedia's Full House listing includes 'Poor Will...'. The track was included on early pressings of the album and then removed at Richard Thompson's request. *Andy Roberts: Moths and Lizards in Detroit (LP – Home Grown) RCA SF 8096 *Country Joe & The Fish: Silver And Gold (LP – CJ Fish) Vanguard 6359 002 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only ;Reference Category:Peel shows Category:1970 Category:Top Gear